Book of a Hidden Past
by monkeyFangCatseyes
Summary: Zak finds a book that washed up on a beach. Will it give him some awnsers to Kurs past? Yes i know the summary is lame just read to find out if you like it
1. Book of a hidden past

***This story will be going through some edits (not that anyone cares) To make it suck less (notice the _less_) P.S. all the ANs are from the original copy and therefore old. P.P.S I will not be editing this story often, my computer is broken***

Corey: Well here it goes my first story ***First story indeed, I didn't know how to use punctuation back then T_T***

Zak: You will do fine

Corey: If you say so

Fisk: Moray ublay ohn ahyfhig cetp or wrelf (Corey dosent own anything exept for herself)

Zak's POV

I cannot describe how much I hate this.

Mom, Dad, and Doyle… they all ignore me in favor of the computers and Fisk is too afraid to come near me. And I suppose Zon and Komodo never really paid attention to me unless I had food anyway.

My world shook off the supports it built up my entire life seven days ago when it was revealed at Antarctica that I was Kur, then it built up powerful walls separating my from my family. At first it was alright with no attention but the worried looks.

I ate what I wanted.

Went to bed when I wanted.

And did whatever I wanted. But then boredom hit me like a ton of bricks, and I tried to get anyone to look at me even twice before walking off. My attempts were unsuccessful to say the least… and in my frustrations I kicked the wall of my room on the airship. It left a footprint on the wall.

My own anger scared me so I sat down and then I started thinking what if Kur was really was what everyone feared, evil destined to destroy the Earth. That thought got me really panicked, so I decided I would go down to the beach to calm myself.

It was about a half a mile away from the house no one knows about it except for me and Fisk. My parents probably didn't care but I ought to tell them anyway.

Normal POV

"Hey mom can I go outside."

Drew looked up from the screen, "Huh? Yeah sure if your father says yes."

"Yeah go ahead have fun," Doc said not looking up from the screen

Zak headed outside only stopping to grab a quick snack from the fridge and to put on some shoes. He started to walk along the cliff when he got outside he glanced, only once, at the house that the robots were making to replace their old one before moving along.

Walking far after the ship and the soon to be their house were out of sight until he got to a spot of the cliff that had a lot of grass. He pushed through the waist high grass until he was at the edge where you could barely see a small path. Zak started down the path staying close to the cliff edge till he got to the bottom.

At the bottom you could see soil with only a dozen or so pine trees scattered here and there, among the trees was Rose bushes, and wild flowers. This area was only sixty feet long and was hidden by the cliff above but still got enough sunlight to feed the plants at the end there was a small beach only about twenty meters long by ten meters, the widest points for each direction. Off the coast were small islands of sand. They were scattered in the water the biggest had a diameter of 6 feet while the smallest was a half a foot wide.

Zak smiled when he got here remembering the times he and Fisk played on the hills of sand chasing each other until one of them fell in the water. Then he sat down and thought about the flowers sure they were a little girly but they smelled nice and gave the place a happy feeling. He frowned again thinking about Kur's prophecy. He was supposed to be evil, a monster he was supposed to destroy the world. A small part in the back of his brain asked why he had to think about that and make himself sad again.

Zak pulled his knees to his chest and closed his eyes. But... but he had a feeling he wasn't a monster and he knew he didn't want to destroy the world. And anyone would be angry if no one paid any attention to them right? Zak smiled when the wind blew the scent of the flowers to where he was sitting. He laid on his back and looked at the sky the suns heat mixed with the fragrance of the flowers was making him sleepy. High noon was nap time. Zak's eyes slowly closed and he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

When he woke up the sun was low in the sky, he got up and started to head back when he heard a small scraping coming from the shore he walked up carefully and saw a black waterproof basket that washed up on the shore, in it was a book and a note.

Corey: Whew that took 3 hours to write

Zak: Mostly because you had to cook dinner and you kept changing things

Corey: Well I wanted it to be good

Zak: Are you kidding? It's great! ***No it's not***

Corey: Aww you're just saying that to make me feel better. Please review, give me your opinion or give me your advice

Fisk: exne ime a eriuose ebtrre, irosue ouk (Next time a Mysterious letter, Interesting book)


	2. Mysterious letter, Interesting book

***Shorter chapter is shorter, and boring. I cannot belive I have edited two of these things in one day, it's almost like I care.***

Corey: Second chapter here we go

Zak: Yep A Mysterious Letter, Interesting Book

Fisk: Moray ublay ohn ahyfhig cetp or wrelf (Corey dosent own anything exept for herself )

Normal POV

Zak picked up the basket weaved into it was a picture of a wolf that was howling to a non-existent moon, a bat with outstretched wings, and a dragon shooting fire.

He looked at the inside and picked up the note that was next to the book he opened it and read, "This book was made for you it tells the whole story of your existence among cryptids I hope you find it helpful. ~Corey" There was a horrible drawing of a smiley face and a peace sign.

On the back of the paper was another picture of the wolf, Zak looked at the picture for a second more before he put it back into the basket.

"What does this mean?" Zak asked no one in particular as he started walking back to the house he walked through the tiny forest up the path and along the cliff. When he got to the house he automatically and almost robotically went to his room with no questions asked about the basket and set it down then he walked into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich when Fisk walked in.

There was a short awkwerd pause where Fisk just stood there and then he started shuffling around the kitchen to the fridge. Zak, half in exasperation and half in irritation, waved his arm out and lightly brushed his fingers against Fisk's fur.

"Rahhhggg" Fisk yelled out and turned to look at his brother who had an annoyed expression.

"Hi." Zak started to see what kind of response he would get.

"Yo" Fisk mumbled and avoided eye contact.

"You wanna play video games later?" Zak asked however Fisk just mumbled something softer than Zak could hear then left the room with some leftover chicken. He didn't even stop to heat it up.

Zak sighed and went back to eating his meal.

"I wonder if my parents and Doyle got any new leads yet I might as well check." Zak said once again to the air, it was quickly becoming his new bad habit, as he walked into the computer room where all three adults were on the computer absorbed in their work.

"Found anything new yet?" Zak asked looking at the computer screens over their shoulders.

"Nothing new," She said in a monotone sing-song voice," if we find anything we'll tell you" Drew said "Why don't you go play with Fisk?" Drew asked hopefully

"He has been avoiding me for a few days now because I'm Kur" Zak said looking down on the ground.

"I am so sorry honey anything interesting happen when you were outside?" Drew said trying to make Zak cheer up.

Zak hesitated he did not know why but he wanted to keep the book and the mysterious letter and book a secret, "No just an average day nothing new." Zak looked at his mom and smiled.

"Ok, how about I make you a nice breakfast tomorrow then I will tell you any information I find, alright?" Drew said smiling back

"Shure, thanks mom" Zak turned around and walked to the door and thought to himself, 'At least mom still cares about me Doyle and dad did not even look up or stop their work to listen to the conversation.' Zak sighed and walked to his room

When he got there he closed the door and sat on the bed by the basket he picked up the book inside and looked at it. It was red with a black binding covered in a gold vine pattern. It had a title on the front "The Original Family" underneath it was the picture on the basket. Above the title was a picture of a Naga and a Lemurian in fighting positions both looking ready to jump off the faded book and ready to kill each other. The book was math textbook size and it was lighter than it should have been, like it was filled with helium.

"So this book will tell me the truth about Kur, if he is truly good or evil" Zak paused and then slowly opened the cover, "This... This is weird the words are written in some kind of symbols but... I ... I can read them why can I understand a language I have never seen before?"

Corey: Dun Dun Dun

Zak: This is going to turn out good right? I am not evil am I?

Corey: *evil laugh*

Zak: Corey this is going to turn out good isn't it? Corey?

Corey: Don't worry it will turn out good

Zak: Whew

Fisk: exne ime irst aptar ukown auege (Next time First Chapter, Unknown Language)


	3. First Chapter, Unknown Language

Corey: Sorry that I am taking so long with the chapters i have been getting a lot of homework lately.

Zak:That and the fact you have been searching Youtube for new One Piece and Secret Saturdays AMV's

Corey:Zak quiet

Zak: And you have been on Facebook a lot lately

Corey: Zak I am warning you.

Zak: AND you have been watching anime for the past couple days

Corey: That is it ......come back here Zak!!!!! (Corey starts chasing Zak around the room with a 5 ton hammer)

Fisk: irst aptar, ukown auege, Moray ublay ohn ahyfhig cetp or wrelf ( First Chapter, Unknown Language, Corey dosen't own anything exept for herself )

* * *

The text was made of different slashes, dots, and swirls that intertwined and formed a single word. The text was in blue ink one sentence and red the next followed by gold, green, and silver before starting all over agian. The first picture was of a huge gold dragon that was standing on his hind legs with wings spread out, the tips just barely brushing the clouds. Zak got over his astonishment of the mysterious text and began to read out loud softly to himself.

"Once upon a time is how all stories go and they often stop with a happily ever after but this is not how this story will go, because there is no end. Even today the story till lives and this story will live to the end of time. Now I have warned you of that fact if you continue to read you will inevitably be caught up with the story everyone does they try to shift the balance try to make their version of the good guys win but the balance never shifts and they got caught up in the story. That was the second warning it is not too late to put the book down and walk away ,except for some people whose lives were caught up with this before they got the book, you may continue reading if you wish, for those select few the only thing that will change is the knowledge gained to help you with your inevitable part in this story. That was the third warning and I am growing impatient those that have not put the book down you are now apart of the story you have my sympathy's."

Zak paused for a second and almost put the book down before he remembered the note "This book was made for you it tells the whole story of your existence among cryptids I hope you find it helpful. Corey" and he understood. He was one of those people who was already a part of the story. Zak opened the book again and continued reading.

"The story starts at the beginning of the world during the time of the first giant beings we call dinosaurs ruled the world 80 million years ago. During that time (though scientists are too stupid to realize it) dragons DID exist and do still exist but their bones for whatever reason decay fast. Even the big bones can decay in less than one year. Anyway there was one dragon that excelled them all, his name was Amfiter the winged lizard. He had gold colored scales with pearly white teeth and claws that could tear through the widest trunks of trees without much trouble and he grew fast, he was 30 feet taller than his parents before he finished growing he was known to break up fights and serve justice among his people, so they called him king of all creatures. The Nagas and the Lemurians were made his royal scribes, they worked together to bring peace and prosperity across the land."

"Amfiter and his family became immortal living across the earth unable to die of age but was able to die of any other cause. Until 50 million years ago a meteor came that burned all the vegetation, the world practically fell apart, the only ones left alive were those that hid in caves far away from the explosion that grew plants, or those that hid in sources of water. Amfiter escaped and hid in a cave where he fell asleep until 40 million years ago. He gathered all he could of his previous empire and found a surprising lot were still loyal to him after the 10 million year sleep. He helped rebuild the world and started to divide the creatures into his army, The Cryptids, and the Discoveries .The Discoveries are the animals that the scientists have found or will find, they are the animals that would rather be friends with the humans or had such great populations that they could not be ignored by the humans. This was the beginning of a new era one we are still in today and forever."

Zak closed the book and thought about all that the chapter. Who was he in this story? Will he have a happy story or one that would doom this earth? He almost opened the book again until he caught sign of his alarm clock. It read 12:30am! Just looking at the clock made Zak feel tired so he quickly got ready for bed and fell asleep.

Zak dreamed of the book opening up and showing him a forest where he saw a large gold dragon at first the dragon didn't notice him then the dragon looked right at him and said two words, "Be Strong",Before moving his wing gently over Zak's eyes so that he fell in a deep sleep with darkness surrounding him. Not a scary darkness, the opposite in fact the darkness gave him a felling of comfort and safeness. Zak woke up slowly and to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking, mom kept her promise so he might as well go and eat some REAL food. As Zak walked downstairs he knew he was going to have a good day.

* * *

Corey: YAY!!!!! I FINALLY got this chapter done!

Zak: It only took you 4 weeks from when you started writing it.

Corey: Zak tell them the REAL reason I took so long.

Zak: Alright, The MAIN reason Corey took so long was that she was thinking of dropping the story. (Note: The reasons up above are true too)

Corey: Yeah, so that's why I took so long I am very sorry but the new episode had a personal message for me and told me not to give up.

Zak: Corey actually did research for this chapter at some parts, and she had a project due. So can you find it in her hearts to forgive her if she promises to make more chapters?

Corey: I may not update fast but I will get another chapter done so do not worry. I promise.

Fisk: exne ime econd haphetr, hee owres. (Next time second chapter, three powers)

(Corey: You know I just remembered one of the reasons why I write my stories down.

Zak: And why is that?

Corey: So if I have to turn in a story in school I will do practically nothing.

Zak: You cheat.

Corey: Its not cheating its called thinking ahead. :p )


	4. Second Chapter, Three Powers

Corey: Well chapter 4. Hope I did not take to long this time.

Zak: No idea we will find out when we get to the end of the chapter I guess. How come you always write this and infrequent intervals insted of doing it all at once?

Corey: So I have time to get everything I want written the way I want. Plus I don't have time to write all day.

Zak: Oh I just thought that you were lazy.

Corey: Zak call me lazy one more time and I will make this the most miserable story of your life.

Zak: Did I say lazy? I err... said you were crazy. WAIT!!! Not that I said um you..... were..... a DAISY!!!!! Cause you know... you make beautiful stories?

Corey: I don't believe you but whatever.

Fisk: econd haphetr, hee owres. Moray ublay ohn ahyfhig cetp or wrelf (Second chapter, Three powers. Corey doesn't own anything except for herself.)

* * *

Zak had a great breakfast, he and his mom actually had a real conversation in which they talked about how Zak was doing and how the research was going. After breakfast they cleaned up the kitchen and Drew had to go back to work. Zak went back to his room, grabbed the book, and laid back on his bed. He opened the book to the page he he stopped on and began to read.

"The second chapter of this book has been the newest data dating as early back as 11 1/2 thousand years ago when the first child that Amfiter and his wife Cyndrea (a green dragon only 80 thousand years younger than Amfiter) was not born but created. They took parts of their own wings with a rats body missing the front legs and gave it powers equal to their own including the ability to turn into a human. He was called a vampire and his name was Ziket. 500 years later a new child was born with a muscular dogs body, and the teeth, eyes, and mind of a dragon, they gave it all the powers of her brother. She was called a werewolf and her name was Corey. and 20 years later they had another son he looked exactly the same as his father, he had all the same powers his siblings got including the one to turn human. His name was Rloqmu and if for some reason his father died he would take the throne.

These three are known as the three powers they were created to control the creatures of the world, joining the separate clans, supervising the cultures and the growth of the separate races, and they did, but 16 years after the last one was born

Zak looked at the pages one of them was missing torn out and only a jagged line was left where it once was showing. A remnant of red from the picture once there. Zak wondered about this for a minute before going back to the book. {Authors note: Shows how much his loves this book to skip over such an interesting mystery. I'll shut up now XD}

the youngest brother Rloqmu and the mother Cyndrea are gone now . It is said the older remaning sibling is furious at the father and the younger sibling and has sworn to get them back one day. This was never told to anyone untill this book was made as it is extremly distressing. This event has changed them forever.

The remaining powers made powerful clans with many allies and stared to fight each other. Amfiter stopped the fighting long enough to set up rules and agreements before falling asleep for one hundred years and waking up for a month to deal with the worlds problems before falling asleep again. This pattern continues on today. The fighting also continues following the rules of Amfiter and his own clan. Divided as they are, they still can work together any time the need arises (although this happens very little).

The chapter ended with a picture of a silver wolf and a black bat glaring at each other with fangs bared and a coppery colored dragon looking at them sadly. Zak closed the book and got off of his bed stretching he walked out of his room and ran into Fisk the two stared at each other before Zak opened his mouth to speak, "Hey Fisk how are you? Haven't seen you since you decided to hide from me because I am Kur and all."

Fisk mutterd somthing and then turned to leave. Zak quickly jumped forward and grabbed Fisk's hand. "Fisk wait even though I am Kur I am still your brother and you don't have to be afraid of me." Zak blurted out then he pulled back his hand and looked at his feet while waiting for a response from Fisk.

"oh hat eanz i han hop hidien ang jalkt ou wou haggen? (So that means I can stop hiding and talk to you again?)" Fisk said with a half smile. Then he reached down and patted Zak's head. "I ill be eezing ou heraound brozzah! (I will be seeing you around brother!) Fisk pulled Zak into a hug and walked down the hallway before waving one last time.

Zak was stunned but that turned into the biggest smile he had since they found out he was Kur. Zak decided to go for a walk. He went to the top of the ship where he looked at the sky and saw a bird the size of an eagle circling overhead, it had a white belly and had coppery colored scaley wings and four legs. Zak did a double take but when he looked back the creature was gone.

"Thats it, no more staying up past 10:30" Zak muttered to himself while going back inside still with a grin on his face. Meanwhile the "bird" landed in a tree on one of the top branches and removed the shield surrounding it. "Zak is better than I dared to hope, not trying to grow up faster than he should but is mature enough to fight and think for himself, he will be perfect. The creature flew off the branch and dived into a human made hole before metal plates and grass covered it.

* * *

Corey: Well I got over my writers block.

Zak: But you know it will be back when you start on the next chapter.

Corey: Yeah. Well I can always listen to music while writing that always helps.

Zak: Tsh you will soon have to find a better solution. You know music won't work forever.

Corey: And why are you so grumpy today I made this chapter just to make you happy. XP

Zak: Well I don't want to be grumpy but you are writing me this way so XP back at you.

Corey: Oh yeah thats right....... Hey Fisk you can have a translator for the titles and stuff I am sick of writing what you say twice.

Fisk: Thanks Corey!!!! Next time Third chapter, What happens next? You wont want to miss it!!!


	5. Third Chapter, What happens Next?

Corey: I am so lazy. I took too long and I am sorry!!!

Zak: Why did you take so long?

Corey: My plot bunnies ran away. *sniffle*

Zak: *sigh* Corey, Corey, Corey............ I told you that you would get writers block again.

Corey: But I made an extra long chapter this time so they would forgive me.

Zak: Well what are you waiting for? Get on with it!!

Fisk: I love this translator collar. Huh? Oh my lines "Third chapter, What happens next?" Corey does not own The Secret Saturdays or Halo 3 even though they were on her Christmas list.

* * *

Zak headed inside to the kitchen and to his astonishment saw his parents and Doyle at the table eating lunch. This event was strange enough but when he walked into the room they actually looked up and noticed him!

"Hey miniman what's up you are looking at us like we have 3 heads each or something." Doyle said in a teasing voice then took a bite into his taco.

"You guys are out of the lab eating lunch in the kitchen and you noticed me when I walked in the room." Zak said pointing his index finger at each of them, "This either means you have found something that is actually useful, or you looked everywhere and could not find anything."

Doc wiped his mouth on his napkin and replied in a casual tone, "I am afraid it's the latter choice. We looked everywhere but could not find any useful information that we could use to help you.

Zak put his hand down and thought of the book. Should he tell them? Or should he keep his book secret. If he told them about the book they could find the clues that will help him figure this whole Kur thing out, but they will take away the book from him. He won't be able to read it, to figure it out, and take in the secret cryptid culture. They probably couldn't read it anyway, why he could read the weird symbols he didn't understand but he somehow knew that it was HIS language not meant for just anyone.

On the other hand if he kept the book to himself he would be able to read it, but his parents would be hopelessly in the dark without the knowledge they needed it to find information, and the chances of finding anything that would help him by himself are slim at best, and when/if he did find something how would he be able to act on the finding without his parents discovering out what he was up to? It was all too confusing, tell them or not. What should he do? What should he do?

"Zak honey, are you alright?" Drew asked her son as he just stood there with a confused look on his face.

Zak looked at his mom he made his decision "Yeah. Actually my Kur powers are telling me something you should look at and you might find something interesting" When he was positive he had all of their attention he finished what he was saying "It says you should look for a story, myth, fable, anything that has a dragon that is a king that rules all cryptids, and has three kids a vampire, a werewolf, and dragon."

The adults just sat there for a few minutes. Doyle looked close to bursting with held in laughter. Doc and Drew looked completely opposite; they had very serious looks thinking about this. "Are you sure about this, it isn't a joke is it?" Doc said in a serious tone that said _don't joke around this is serious_

Zak replied with this in a hurt tone, "Why would I joke about this we are talking about my fate and the fate of the world. It is not a joke." Zak gained confidence on the last sentence and spoke it boldly. He hoped the adults would just accept this and go research it without any more questions that might lead to trouble.

Zak had a sudden thought, 'What if they went back to completely ignoring me, leaving me lonely like they did?" Zak pushed this feeling to the back of his mind he would deal with it later.

The adults looked at each other, then at Zak, and then went back to looking at each other. Their eyes were having a silent conversation Zak could not decipher what their eyes were saying. Just when he thought they were going to declare it all a joke, that he had way too much soda and not enough sleep, Doc spoke. "We will look it up to see if we can find anything. Is there anything else?"

Zak looked at them and thought, "Yeah. I was wondering if...... maybe...... when you might have some time to spare in your research you could spar with me..... Or play video games...... or even just talk? You see I got bored when you were not around........ And I wasn't having much fun..... And I was lonely not having my parents around...." Zak's voice dimmed down as he was saying all this so that it was just barely above a whisper. He looked at his toes and was poking his index fingers together.

The three adults looked at each other and then instantly felt bad for leaving the boy alone during their research, "alright after dinner you have my permission to drag me off to play Halo 3 how does that sound" Doyle ruffled Zak's hair and walked out of the room not waiting for Zak's answer. Zak looked up and watched him walk away with his mouth hanging open.

Doc was next to speak, "You know all the doing nothing but research has made me a little, maybe I could spar with you tomorrow morning after breakfast." Doc gave Zak a smile and walked out of the room to the lab.

Drew closed up the talk, "Zak you are free to talk to me whenever you want to it doesn't matter if we are working. Just ask me, okay? But right now I think I want to start my research so I will find everything quicker and we can spend more time as a family together" Drew kissed Zak on the forehead and walked out of the room to the research lab.

Zak stared where the three adults just left the room and slowly started to smile. He gave the information to them without revealing the secret about the book and he had his parents and Fisk back. This was turning out to be a great day, that unknown to him would turn out greater.

(A/N: this would have been a great place to stop but then you would have been mad at me)

Zak went down the hall and to his room he closed the door and sat on his bed and opened the mysterious book. He flipped to the third chapter and began to read in a soft wisper to himself.

You have made it to the 3rd chapter of the book without throwing it away and just forgetting about it. I congratulate you and I apologize. This book, no, we cannot blame the book alone, this story is indeed a confusing one, and one that may not make any difference in your lives, but for those it has or will, I am sorry.

The cryptid leaders, the Lemurians and the Nagas, were once in charge of a stone that held powers beyond imagination. One day not long ago the stone made a prediction about a human boy using cryptid controlling powers. The two parties named the creature Kur after the stone that made this prediction. The stone left out some important information regarding this human; it did not say whether it would be evil or good.

The Nagas and the Lemurians had a war on this subject. The Nagas wished the human would be evil so he would take over the world for the cryptids just like it once was a long time ago. The Lemurians wished the boy would be good and would bring peace to the world between humans and cryptids.

The war was bloody and hundreds were killed, but the Nagas won in the end, and almost all the Lemurians were killed. Written down in stone and in legend was a story of how Kur was an evil being that would destruction to the world.

You see Kur might not be evil. His destiny was created, it isn't real. I should know, I was there during the war. I fought for the Lemurians. I was one of those that signed the treaty when the Lemurians lost. And you know I wrote this book that will tell the true story of the world. Kur, when you read this book you must know this you are free to choose your own destiny! You are not bound by a fate that you don't want! You don't have to be evil! I wrote this book in A.D. 500 and I am still waiting for Kur to come and to deliver this book to him like a letter to tell him of what he has missed. This book was made for you, Kur, king of the cryptids.

The book ended right there. Zak gaped at the book for a minute, absorbing all the information.

"That can't be the end of the book!" Zak yelled as he flipped through the rest of the pages, but they were blank as if they were waiting to be filled. "Where is the rest? It can't stop there I need more information!" Zak dropped the book next to himself, lay back on the bed, and covered his face with his hands. "I'm not evil..... _I'm not evil_..... I'm not evil!!!!" Zak started laughing tears of joy falling down his face. "This has got to be the happiest day I have ever had! After a week of being ignored and being sad, this is the happiest day of my life! I have my family back and I know I'm not evil!"

Zak kept laughing for a long time, and then he looked at the clock. It was almost time for dinner. _"And almost time for Doyle to play Halo 3 with me"_ he thought to himself. Zak got up and got ready for dinner. When he walked down the hallway to the kitchen he looked out the window and as he did his eyes just barely missed another pair looking at him.

* * *

Zak: That chapter took forever to write.

Corey: Aw shut up I can still go back and change it.

Zak: No, no, no, no, no. Sometimes writing takes a long time to get it right.

Corey: So you're saying I should take even longer next time?

Zak: NNNOOO!!!!!!

Corey: Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha alright I will try to be faster next time if the plot bunnies don't run away.

Zak: Are you alright?

Corey: I am fine just planning something

Zak: *Shudder* Do I want to know what it is?

Corey: Don't worry you will be fine

Fisk: Next chapter "First Artifact, On the Road of a Hidden Past" you won't want to miss it!

Corey: P.S. thank you my wonderful reviewers *does a small noodle dance*. And for those who haven't reviewed why are you still reading? Review please. It's just that little button down there. /\_/\


	6. First Artifact, Road of a Hidden Past

Corey: Well here it is

Zak: Here is what? Right now this is a blank page

Corey: Good point, I write this part before I write anything else.

Zak: Ssssoooo……………

Corey: So what?

Zak: Shouldn't you stop writing this and get on with the story?

Corey: Yeah, yeah alright don't rush me Zak.

Zak: Get on with it!

Fisk: Get on with it!

You and other fans: Get on with it!

Fisk: "First Artifact, On the Road of a Hidden Past" Corey does not own The Secret Saturdays

"_Thinking"_

"Talking"

Time skip

* * *

Zak was having the best time for the past 3 days. Doyle played Xbox with him, he had a regular training schedule with his dad, and his mom liked to start conversations. When he wasn't working with the adults Fisk, Zon, and Komodo played games with him like Capture the Flag, or Hide and Go Seek. With the new house built finally it was fun to explore the new rooms.

It was the day, 3 days after he finished the book (72 hours 12 minutes and 34 seconds to be exact) that Zak Saturday got a life changing intercom call from his parents.

Zak walked into the lab with Fisk. "Hey Mom, Dad, and Doyle, you called for me?"

Drew turned around with a calm face, but sparks of excitement in her eyes. "We found what you were talking about Zak. There is a temple in Africa that supposedly has the entire story you were talking about written on the walls."

Doc pulled up a map of Africa and had it zoom in closer and closer until you could see a temple that must have been made of a pure white marble at one time but vines covered it and some parts were eroded leaving gaps in the otherwise smooth walls.

"This is the temple of Amfiter, a powerful god that took form of a dragon." Doc said pointing at the different runes on the outside. "There are no pictures of the inside so we decided to visit it in person tomorrow."

"_A god huh? Well he could be considered that I guess. I don't know if I want tomorrow to come faster or slower." _Zak thought to himself while giving an amazed face to the adults. "So we go tomorrow?"

"That's the plan, miniman." Doyle stated with a smile, "Uh the rhyming was not intended." Everyone started to laugh.

"Awesome, I knew my powers were right!" Zak said as he started to dance around the room, followed shortly by Fisk who was making up their music.

"Alright, that's enough go get ready boys." Drew said as she and the other two adult turned around to face the monitors once again.

The boys ran out of the room to go find Zon and Komodo and tell them to get ready. They were so excited they never noticed a pair of green eyes following their movements. (A/N: Zak has a stalker!! XD)

"Zak the temple is in our sights get ready for the descent to the ground." Drew yelled from the pilot seat. Slowly the ship landed in a clearing in the forest right by the temple. Then the family stepped out of the ship and walked to the temple.

"The temple is even cooler in person" Doyle said as he stared in awe at the white marble pillars and the carvings in the stone. Which by the way were all of pictures of half man, half wolf or bat, and some dragon pictures in the stone as well. Each of them extended about 3 feet across.

"These pictures are very odd what kind of animals are they?" Doc examined the pictures carefully rubbing his chin as if it might help him think. "Maybe they are ancestors of the common day Amarok and Devil Cave Bird."

"Or maybe they're werewolves and vampires." Zak put in already knowing what they are. Of course this just got him a couple weird stares from everyone including Komodo…… and Zon.

"But werewolves and vampires are not cryptids" Drew said still looking weirdly at me.

"So? That doesn't mean anything. And what else could it be?" Zak said in a matter-of -fact tone tearing his gaze away from his family to look at the pictures. "Look a moon is over every werewolf and bats are shown half transformed into humans."

"……"

"…… "

"But not cryptids… we deal with cryptids… cryptid powers…" Doyle mumbled to himself while staring at the carvings, while in the background Zak face palmed.

"Let's just go inside already this argument is pointless." Zak said with a highly irritated look on his face.

"Broubrigt ets woa!" ("Alright let's go!") Fisk exclaimed and marched in the stone doors with Zak at his side.

"This place is unexpectedly not creepy, Zak said as he waved his flashlight around exposing dust bunnies (A/N: Cousins of the horrid plot bunnies) and sending a few spiders scurrying across their webs.

"Well what did you expect; a mummy popping out or a ghost appearing from the walls?" Doc said with his voice filled with sarcasm.

They walked in silence on and on through the passage ways. The only thing breaking the silence was their footsteps. The only thing breaking the darkness was their flashlights. The change in the tunnel was slight and so gradual they almost missed it. There were no spiders this far and the tunnel walls became smooth and blended into the ceiling to become an arch. They walked for nearly 10 minutes but it felt longer, then the tunnel stopped at a huge door.

They walked forward and examined the door in the light. It was red with a simple gold border along the outside and through the middle. They checked the entire door it had no seams or cracks of any kind.

"How are we supposed to get through here? There is no way in this door is nothing but a dead end!" Doyle shouted angrily then he kicked the door which only ended with him getting a stubbed toe and hopping around on one foot.

"Doyle is right it's just a dead end, we came all this way for nothing." Drew said disappointment in her voice as she turned around to go back.

"Wait" Zak's voice cut the silence and stopped everybody in their tracks. "I might be able to do something." With those words Zak put his hands on the door and concentrated. _"Let me in, please"_

The door began to light up in a weird pattern of lines that divided and twisted around the door. "Zak what are you…?" Doc started but was immediately shushed as the others watched anxiously. Suddenly the vines of light lifted off the door and wrapped around the gold in the middle and pulled it apart dividing the stone as well. The vines were pushing the door apart until it flew open, blinding the party with a dazzling light.

(A/N: I could have ended it here but I feared for my life and continued)

Inside the door was a large room with 2ft. by 2ft. panels of blue and green crystal that covered the floor, the walls was made of a black stone with figures carved into it, and the light came from the ceiling that glowed a gold color lighting up the room and beginning of the passage.

"Incan sunstones" Drew muttered looking at the ceiling with an impressed expression. "Gorgeous coloring, I wonder what crystal that is making the floor."

Doc stepped forward and looked closer at the walls, he gave a disappointed sigh, "This is the same pictures that were on the outside."

Zak started to walk around the room. One hand trailed on the walls curving around the carvings, "No this room is different, it holds power." Zak simply stated as he started to move to the back of the room. "Hey guys, over here!" Zak yelled at them.

"What?" Doc asked as they closed in on the boy.

"See anything different about this carving?" Zak said as he pointed at the picture he stopped at. It was a dragon, a wolf, and a bat extending an arm towards each other and meeting in a triangle. These carvings were filled with a clear crystal, diamond maybe.

"Ell ish eh act shat brit ish shlled whit shiamaind." (Well there is the fact it is filled with diamond) Fisk mumbled with a finger on his chin.

"That too, but look closer." Zak said as his fingers tapped the wall.

"This is the only picture with the three interacting. The rest of the carvings show the three never does anything together." Drew said observing the walls to make sure she was right.

"If I am correct this will open a door when I focus my powers on it." Zak said examining the door with a grin on his face and excitement in his eyes.

"Heen isha oh haitn orrr!? Zetsh zo!" (Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go!) Fisk exclaimed throwing his hands in the air in excitement.

"Ok here I go" Zak put his hand on the wall and focused all his energy. Lines of orange trailed up around the werewolf and vampire and into the dragon. The dragon's eyes glowed and a door slowly opened.

* * *

Corey: I (hic) finally got this (hic) chapter done.

Zak: You are drinking too much soda…

Corey: (hic) shuddup! I do what I (hic) want!

Zak: *sigh.* Ok readers here is what happened, Corey was really lazy for the most part but she also got sick… twice…

Corey: I haven't been sick in (hic) 2 years. My perfect record… *whimper*

Zak: And some bad things have happened in the manga she currently reads. And her inspiration ran away.

Corey: But we are finally getting to some interesting parts so I might want to type more often.

Fisk:


	7. Chapter 7

Corey: Hello...

Zak: Where have you been? It's almost been a year!

Corey:...

Zak: You get close to a good point in the story and you just disappear!

Corey:...

Zak:You know you don't deserve the reviews and fans you have!

Corey:...

Zak: What do you have to say for yourself!

Corey:... I give...

Zak: What do you mean by that? ...No you don't mean that do you?

Corey: *sniffle*

Zak: Please tell me this isn't the last chapter!

Corey: Yes... To this version of my story, I could never get the begining right it was too slow to get to the point. I am going to rewrite it.

Zak: Rewrite... YES!

Corey: To all my readers... this is the end of Book of a Hidden Past, I'm going to try my story again with a new opening that will get to the main body quicker and will make more sense. Thank you for sticking by me. *bows* I will post another chapter on here when I am done with the first chapter of that and tell you what to look for.


End file.
